Things Unsaid
by meggannn
Summary: Forty things that the Yu-Gi-Oh characters never said. Each is one to three sentences. These take place at various points in the canon.


**Title: **Things Unsaid  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Things unsaid by the Yu-Gi-Oh characters at the time of their last meeting with their possible recipients.  
**Genre: **General

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One little, two little, three little pharaohs, four little, five little, six little pharaohs, seven little, eight little, nine little pharaohs, and many more and none belong to me.

**A/N:** I usually use the English names because I'm more comfortable with them, but I decided to use the Japanese names here because I refer to a few plotlines from the original manga and season 0 - specifically, Miho Nosaka, a character that Honda/Tristan had a crush on (who we don't know what happened to), Mr. Crown, Ryuuji Otogi/Duke Devlin's father (who kidnapped Yuugi and nearly got him killed in a room that was set on fire), and Amane Bakura (Ryou's younger sister who died in a car accident). Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Shadow Realm, to Millennium Puzzle**  
And so it begins.

**2. ****Pegasus Crawford, to Cyndia Crawford**  
I'll get you back. I promise.

**3. ****Thief King Bakura, to Pharaoh ****Aknamkanon**  
Murderer. I hope you rot in Hell.

**4. ****Zorc Necrophades, to Thief King Bakura**  
Don't let the Shadows fool you. You are suffering.

**5. ****Noah Kaiba, to Seto Kaiba**  
Take care of Mokuba, okay? He's a good kid.

**6. ****Villager of Kul Elna, to Priest Akhenaden**  
Let my death be on your conscience, if you have one.

**7. ****Kisara, to Priest Set**  
I will never abandon you. You know where to find me.

**8. ****Priest Mahaad, to Pharaoh Atem**  
My eternal servitude. I swear it.

**9. Pandora, to Marik Ishtar**  
You lied to me. You _lied_.

**10. ****Diabound, to Thief King Bakura**  
I have failed you.

**11. ****Valon, to Mai Kujaku**  
I'm sorry, Mai. I never meant to hurt you.

**12. Mokuba Kaiba, to Seto Kaiba**  
Please be happy, Seto. I care about you too, you know.

**13. ****Katsuya Jounouchi, to Mr. Jounouchi**  
It'll take years to fix the damage you've done, but I'll do it. I know I can.

**14. Mr. Ishtar, to Rishid Ishtar**  
You are a disgrace.

**15. ****Shaadi, to Pegasus Crawford**  
A Millennium Item will give you what you want the most. And then it will take it away.

**16. ****Mai Kujaku, to Katsuya Jounouchi**  
I'll be back. I promise.

**17. ****Yami no Marik, to Marik Ishtar**  
Fool. You will never get rid of me. I am you.

**18. Priest Akhenaden, to Pharaoh ****Aknamkanon  
**Egypt will be mine. Just wait.**  
**

**19. ****Hiroto Honda, to Ishizu Ishtar**  
Did you know it would end like this?

**20. ****Ryuuji Otogi, to Mr. Otogi**  
What have you done?

**21. ****Dartz, to Ironheart**  
I wish I could take it back.

**22. ****Miho Nosaka, to Honda Hiroto**  
Please don't hate me, Honda. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm not like you or the others; I've always made stupid choices.

**23. ****Ushio, to Yami no Yuugi  
**What – what are you doing? No… NO! _STOP!_

**24. ****Amelda, to Seto Kaiba**  
Suppose I've got some things to work out. Thanks for reminding me. You're not half bad, for a Kaiba.

**25. Leon von Schroeder, to Zigfried von Schroeder**  
I did good against Yuugi, didn't I, big brother? I just wanted you to notice. I just wanted you to care.

**26. Rebecca Hopkins, to Yami no Yuugi**  
You saved him. You saved Yuugi. Maybe you're not so bad after all.

**27. ****Rishid Ishtar, to Mr. Ishtar**  
He is more of a man than you ever deserved to have for a son.

**28. Ryota Kajiki, to Mr. Kajiki**  
I miss you. Please come home.

**29. ****Marik Ishtar, to Yami no Marik  
**I'm going home now, and I'm going to heal my family. Just try and stop me.

**30. Mrs. Jounouchi, to Katsuya Jounouchi**  
I hated to leave you there, sweetheart, and I'm so sorry. You should have known. I should have said.

**31. ****Sugoroku Mutou, to Pharaoh Atem**  
I always knew the Puzzle was special. Thank you for the adventure.

**32. Amane Bakura, to Ryou Bakura**  
I'm glad you weren't in the car with me. I love you.

**33. ****Gozaburo Kaiba, to Seto Kaiba**  
You are no son of mine.

**34. Seto Kaiba, to Yuugi Mutou**  
This is some mess you've gotten us into, Mutou. Maybe that puzzle was better off unsolved.

**35. ****Mana, to Priest Mahaad**  
But you can't go. I'll be alone.

**36. ****Yuugi Mutou, to Pharaoh Atem**  
You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'll wait for you.

**37. ****Ryou Bakura, to Yami no Bakura**  
You will never win.

**38. ****Anzu Mazaki, to Yuugi Mutou**  
It's you. It was always you.

**39. ****Pharaoh Atem, to Yuugi Mutou**  
The best of luck until we meet again, partner. I am so proud of you. Take care.

**40. ****Millennium Puzzle, to No One**  
And so it ends.


End file.
